Love Against The Odds
by GryffindorBrains
Summary: After a disasterous attepmt at a first date, will the events that follow lead Hermione and Ron to face up to thier real feelings for one another...


**Love against the Odds.**

Hermione trudged tiredly down the corridor that led up to the Gryffindor Tower, she'd had one of the worse days ever, and she'd never received so much homework before. First of all she had a five foot long essay to write for Professor Snape, not to mention and essay on mammal transformations to drinking goblets to write which Professor McGonagall wanted the very next day. She sighed as she reached the Portrait.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" She mumbled tiredly at The Fat Lady.

"Bad day dear?" Asked The Fat Lady kindly.

Hermione nodded and walked into the common room, she walked over to her favourite chair in front of the fire and sat down placing her bag on the floor and stared into the fire. Harry and Ron were out at the Quidditch pitch practicing; she shook her head and thought to her self '_those two are going to get so behind in their work....'_

She reached down and got out her quill and ink well followed by her parchment, she then proceeded to start her essay for Transfiguration the next afternoon.

"Oy Hermione!" Came a distant voice that startled her awake, she looked up and saw Harry and Ron's grinning faces staring back at her. She rubbed her eyes.

"Where have you two been..?...It's almost 11 o' clock..." She asked inquisitively looking at them both.

Ron grinned "We have just had the best training session ever!! Hermione you should have been there, I didn't miss a single shot at me. I caught them all!! He added proudly.

She tutted "Some of us had our homework to do Ronald! You two should be ashamed of yourselves; you'll be behind in classes."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads dismissively.

"You need to lighten up 'Mione" Said Harry. "That training session was wicked!"

"Yeah your starting to sound like old McGonagall....and it's getting old Hermione....you need a break!" Replied Ron.

Hermione Stood up and picked up her finished essay, looking angrily at them both.

"I'll lighten up when I've passed my exams!! And, Ron if what I am saying is getting "old" as you put it then fail your exams, I don't care anymore!! I was just worried, However, I won't bother next time" She turned and glared at Ron. "You're not worth it!!"

And on this note she picked up her bag and stormed up the stairs to the girls Dormitories, leaving Harry and Ron completely dumbstruck and offended by the fire. She walked towards her dorm, why had she been so harsh on them both but especially Ron, She knew he was just worried about her.....but why was he? He'd never bothered before. She sighed and pushed open the door that lead into her dorm quietly as all the other girls were asleep, she closed it behind her and sat on her bed staring into the blackness that surrounded her: _"why am I so bothered about what Ron thinks?"_ She thought to herself as she got changed for bed, she shook her head, _"Oh stop worrying, he knows you were just worried about him and Harry."_ She climbed into bed and turned over falling asleep with the worries she had about Ron racing through her mind.

The next morning she woke up and changed feeling a lot happier than she had the night before. She headed down to the common room and tried to spot Ron and Harry, but couldn't see them anywhere. She went over to Neville who was sat by the fire holding Trevor.

"Neville have you seen Ron and Harry this morning?" She said with a slight worry in her voice. "Its just they were supposed to meet me here so we could go down to breakfast together."

Neville smiled awkwardly at her. "They've gone already Hermione, Harry wanted to wait for you but Ron said something about if you weren't bothered about them, then they shouldn't bother about you". He blushed and averted her gaze.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush and silvery tears filled her eyes, she looked at Neville and managed a weak smile, keeping her tears at bay.

"Oh....ok. Thanks for telling me Neville." She looked at the ground and sighed sadly, she then looked back up at him. "I think I must have really upset Ron last night..." She shook her head. "I'll see you later."

She turned and walked slowly towards the portrait. She opened it with a trembling hand and sighed again.

"_Your stupid Hermione, you should learn to keep your feelings to yourself."_ She thought as a tear trickled slowly down her cheek, she wiped it with the back of her hand and began walking down to the Entrance Hall. The distant sound of chatting and chinking cutlery could be heard as she reached the foot of the stairs; it grew louder as she got nearer The Great Hall. Hermione then stopped and leant against a wall and looked up into the vastness of the ceiling above her, she closed her eyes.

"_Ron will be ok with you, he'll have forgotten about what happened"_

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and a sweet smile spread across her face. She began walking into The Great Hall and spotted Harry and Ron sat about halfway down the almost empty Gryffindor table. She walked and sat opposite them both and smiled; Harry smiled back, Ron, however, seemed to have become immensely interested in his porridge. Hermione looked at him.

"Morning Ron, Listen I'm...."

She didn't have time to finish because Ron had jumped up and picked up his bag.

"Harry I'll see you outside Umbridge's class in a few minutes, I need to get my quill....I forgot it...." And without so much as a second glance at Hermione he began walking away from them.

He was fighting with his conscience, he wanted to go back and apologise to her but what she had said the night before had hurt him. He quickened his pace and walked out of The Great Hall towards the darkened corridor that lead to Professor Umbridge's classroom. Hermione watched him leave and put her head in her hands trying to fight back the tears; she looked at Harry, who was looking at her with an awkward expression on his face.

"I did try and get him to wait for you Hermione, but it upset him last night when you said he wasn't worth it. He really was worried about you" Sighs. "You two need to sort out whatever problems your having with each other because its getting tiring playing Piggy-in-Middle all the time" He looked moodily at her. "I think we need to bang your heads together because if you both keep arguing people are going to think that you're arguing because you're covering up your real feelings for each other." He shook his head. "So sort it out!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to say anything, she felt her cheeks burn and knew they were turning the colour of a ripened tomato; she cleared her throat and finally found her voice.

"Harry, I do not have secret feelings for Ron!....Why would you think that?!"

Harry started to talk but she couldn't hear him, she was too lost in the thoughts that were racing through her mind, like a fuzz of blurry messages. Was she even lying to herself? Did she really feel something stronger than friendship for Ron? Was Harry right....did they like each other? It then hit her like a hard kick in the ribs from a Hippogriff! She liked Ron......a lot... In fact she'd go as far to say that she loved Ron. Her eyes widened and snapped out of her daze, her ears were now aware of the chatter that was all around her once more. She looked across at a rambling Harry.

".....so you need to get over these stupid arguments before I feed you to the Blast – Ended Skrewts.....Both of you..." He looked amusingly at her. "You ok Hermione? Or have a few things hit home there?"

She glared at him and got up from the table, picking up her bag.

"Harry I have no idea what you are talking about!" She stated in a voice which sounded much higher and squeakier than her own. "We're going to be late for Umbridge....Now Lets go!"

Harry got up and was giggling silently to himself as he bent down to get his bag, he grinned at her as they started to walk out of the hall to their first class. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at Harry as they walked down the dull and shadowy corridor that lead to Umbridge's class, she knew he was absolutely right and knew her cheeks were as red as they were when they left The Great Hall. They reached the door to the classroom to find Ron sat against the wall alone. Hermione's stomach jolted suddenly as she looked at him, as she realised how handsome he looked at that very moment. She stopped opposite him and leant against the wall. Harry stood next to her and felt awkward in the silence that was emanating from the two.

"Um....Ron....I think Hermione has something to say to you if you'll listen." He said in a would-be-helpful voice.

Ron looked up at Harry with a look of total embarrassment on his face, he stood up and smiled awkwardly at Harry, he then looked to Hermione. He smiled at her and blushed. She blushed too and smiled.

"Um...Hermione I'm sorry about before, I..." Hermione interrupted Ron before he could finish.

"No Ron....I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I did last night....you were only worried and I shouldn't have bitten your head off like that." She looked away as her cheeks flushed pink again.

"It's ok...I guess we're both sorry" Said Ron.

He smiled and turned around to walk in the door as the rest of the class bustled down the corridor and walked into the class. The three of them entered the class and sat down at a desk right at the back of the class and got their books out. To Harry's relief Ron and Hermione were pleasant to each other through the lesson, everything was going great until it came to one part of the theory. Hermione raised her hand; Ron looked at her and shook his head in amusement as Professor Umbridge looked up.

"Yes Miss Granger?" She asked in her a shrill and annoying voice.

"I was just wondering, the exam is coming up and you've still not allowed us to practice any defensive spells yet, which is really unfair, with all our extra work, I think you should give us sometime to practice at least." She said matter-of-factly.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at her. "Miss Granger, Do you think it appropriate to make know it all comments in my class. We will do things my way or you can get out of my class, Have I made myself clear?"

Hermione Looked down and back at her book. Ron looked at her, Harry could see his ears and face were going as red as the hair on his head. Harry leaned towards Ron and whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"Mate don't....you're a Prefect."

Ron clearly wasn't listening, with a last glance at Hermione he stood up, shaking with anger, half the class had turned around and were now staring at him in wonder. Hermione was looking at him half in worry and half in admiration; she tugged at his shirt sleeve.

"Ron sit down please...Harry's right"

Ron pulled out of her grip and stood up straight.

"Nobody talks to Hermione Like that! She had a good point." There was a mummer of agreement from the rest of the class. "Don't you dare embarrass her like that again!" His face was now redder than Harry and Hermione had ever seen and he was still shaking intensely. Professor Umbridge looked up and smiled her wide toad like smile.

"Mr Weasley that will be 20 points from Gryffindor and you will come to my office tomorrow night at 5 o' clock for a detention. Now collect your things and wait outside until class is finished so you can calm down."

Ron slammed his chair back, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. He kicked the wall as he threw his bag down on the floor. He leant his head against the wall as his anger started to wane, he sighed and closed his eyes as his breathing returned to normal. A picture of Hermione flashed before his eyes.

"_She should be respected, stupid Umbridge Hag!....Hermione was right...she's always right. She's..."_ He gasped out loud and bit his bottom lip, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"_Ok...you like her....you've just realised that....you really like her....she's beautiful....you should just tell her...." _He shook his head furiously. _"What are you thinking!!....Just forget it!!"_

Back in the classroom Hermione was restless and couldn't concentrate, Harry knew exactly what was running through her mind. He sighed as he heard sniggers from Draco and his cronies, he turned to them and raised his eyebrows angrily, and he shook his head, Professor Umbridge had told them to pack away. He patted Hermione's shoulder and smiled. She looked at him and smiled weakly back.

"Let's go and see if he's ok, I hate the fact that he got in trouble because of me...."

She heaved her bag up and followed Harry out of the classroom to find Ron stood with his hands in his pockets waiting for them. He smiled and laughed.

"I told her didn't I?!!" He smiled broadly at Hermione. "Don't worry about the detention Mione, You were worth it" He blushed madly as he realised what he had said and just smiled at her.

Harry smiled to himself and then realised he needed to go and see Angelina.

"Guys I'll see you at Lunch..."

And at this he sprinted off down the corridor and out of sight. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Ron shrugged. They were about to head off to the library when they heard a cold, drawling voice behind them.

"Oy Mudblood! You want to learn to keep that smart mouth of yours shut; otherwise you'll get the comeuppance you deserve....and Weasleby you playing the hero for the filthy, little Mudblood is laughable" Malfoy said harshly.

Before Hermione could react, Ron had leapt at Draco and smacked him hard in the jaw and was now punching him repeatedly, Neville and Seamus were now pulling him up into a standing position, desperately trying to restrain him. His face was now a fantastic shade of scarlet and he was shaking angrily again.

"If you ever, ever call her that again, I'll kill you...you'll be six feet under you pompous git!!" He shouted angrily.

Hermione stood in front of Ron, with her arms by her side. She moved back so she was closer to Ron. She looked defiantly at Draco.

"_You _need to learn that your taunts don't get to me anymore! You so pitiful Malfoy! Its embarrassing....you need to grow up...that's if you can!"

Draco scowled at her and moved to within inches of her face; at this Ron grabbed the back of Hermione's shirt as if to reassure her he was there. She looked blankly into Draco's callous, grey eyes; he stared back with hatred burning in them.

"You wait Mudblood! I'll get you one day!" he added nastily.

At this Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her off down the corridor and out into the bright and sunny courtyard, the birds were singing and it was a warm day. Ron Stopped and turned around to look at her, he managed a weak smile. His face was still scarlet.

"No one talks to you like that!! Especially Malfoy!! I'm getting sick of it Hermione!!" He said angrily. He then winced as he looked at the hand he's punched Malfoy with, it was starting to swell and bruise.

Hermione stepped closer to him and pulled him over to an empty bench. She took hold of his sore hand softly and looked at it; she looked up at him and into his blue eyes which were glistening in the sunlight. She smiled.

"It's only bruised....the swelling will go down soon and you'll be able to play Quidditch still" She giggled and then gave him his hand back. "Ron it really doesn't get to me anymore...nothing that Malfoy says does anymore...I learned to just let it wash over me...and so should you" She smiled. "But thankyou, what you said to Malfoy and that dreadful Umbridge woman back there was sweet." She smiled gratefully at him.

Ron looked back at her and into her deep, brown eyes and melted as he stared deeper into them, he felt himself leaning in, he stopped and blushed.

"Oh um I was just reaching for this piece of fluff on your collar right there..."

He reached and pulled an imaginary piece of fluff from her shirt collar and smiled sheepishly at her. Hermione looked at her collar and then smiled back at him.

"Silly fluff, it must be from my jumper ...its new...Thanks Ron." She stood up and laughed. "Now we must get to the library if you want me to help you on that essay for McGonagall this afternoon."

He got up and walked next to her, breathing in the fresh mid-morning air deeply. He looked across and smiled in relief, she hadn't realised what he had almost done.

_Ron you idiot! You nearly kissed her!....that would have been fun, her throwing up all over you face..._

He shook his head to himself, Hermione who had obviously spotted this, turned her head to him and looked curiously at him as they climbed the cold stone steps into the deserted Entrance Hall.

"What are you shaking your head at?" she asked curiously and then shook her head. "Nevermind....Listen Ron, I was...erm....wondering if you maybe wanted to come for a walk with me tonight by the lake....to....um...talk" She looked around awkwardly. "You can tell me about the Quidditch practice that I didn't want to hear about last night....I want to hear about it now..." She sighed quietly and looked anxiously at him. Ron looked across at her and his eyes widened.

"Me and you...on our own?" Looks at her for a moment and smiles. "That sounds fun; I'll come and meet you by the lake after Quidditch practice ok. Want me to bring anything?....like food or anything?" he stopped outside the library.

"Just bring yourself ok, that'll be enough" She smiled sweetly and pushed open the door to the library. "Now homework...Lets get it done." She stepped inside followed by Ron.

Hermione was getting changed in her dorm looking nervously at herself in the mirror; she stamped her foot and tutted.

"Why can't I find anything to wear!! It's only Ron for Merlin's sake!!" She shook her head and looked at herself for the final time in the mirror as she put her hair into a tidy ponytail. She was wearing on off the shoulder blue top that's sleeves flared out slightly at the bottom, this was accompanied by a white pleated skirt that stopped just above the knee. She puffed out a huge puff of air and nodded to herself.

"That'll do Hermione..."

She walked out of the empty dormitory and sighed deeply, her heart felt as though it was stuck in her throat and she suddenly felt sick. She stopped in front of the fire and stared into it.

"Hello Hermione!" Came a voice behind her.

She jumped and turned around coming face to face with a cheery looking Ginny. Hermione blushed and smiled nervously.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked inquiringly. "You look really nice."

Hermione looked at Ginny and felt a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I...am...going to meet Ron by the lake..." She said quickly and looked away from a now giggling Ginny.

"_You_...Hermione Granger....are meeting _my_ brother Ronald Weasley by the lake...together.....alone....?" She asked trying to suppress a fit of hysterics.

Hermione nodded and waved and started to walk out of the common room. From the time it took for her to make it to the steps that lead down to the courtyard, she didn't really take much in, she noticed blurry shapes and muffled sounds but didn't pay attention, her mind was too busy thinking about what she was about to do. She was about to meet up with Ron, the boy that she spent most of her life arguing with. Although that didn't seem to matter anymore, all she wanted to do was spend time with him and finally have a civilised conversation with him that they could enjoy. All she wanted to do was be happy and she felt Ron was the person who could do that.

She came back to her senses and looked around, she had been thinking so much that she hadn't realised that she'd made it to the lake. She looked up into the starry sky, it was so beautiful, she smiled to herself. She sat on a rock by the waters edge and sat watching the ripples of water hit the many rocks that broke the surface of the water. She looked down at her watch, Ron was now twenty minutes late and it was starting to get cold and misty around her.

"Where is he?" she thought anxiously to herself as she looked behind her searching for any sign of him.

She looked back out over the lake and saw one of the squids many tentacles break the surface and pull a helpless bird under the water to its doom. The minutes passed and there was still no sign of him. Twenty minutes became forty-five, forty-five became sixty. She sighed and looked sadly at her feet as a small tear escaped her eyes. She stood up and heard pounding footsteps behind her, she looked up and turned around to see Ron running towards her, he was still in his Quidditch Robes and his cheeks were rosy from the training session. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione brushed passed him and began walking hastily away from him the tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione Wait!!" Ron shouted as he ran behind her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him. "Hermione I completely forgot about it, I just remembered now....Me, Harry, Fred and George were messing around after training." He looked at her.

"Oh well I forgot Quidditch always come first, because that's the most important thing on the planet isn't it!" She said shakily. "I've been waiting an hour Ron! AN HOUR!!" She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I really made an effort....just for you!!" She said loudly. "I shouldn't have bothered though should I?!". She broke out of his grip and ran towards the castle, crying lightly to herself. She didn't glance back at him as she ran broken hearted back to the dormitory.

Ron watched her run off and out of sight. He put his head in his hands and screamed at himself.

"Ron you bloody stupid git!! You've just ruined your chance to tell her how you feel!! YOU ARE THE WORLDS BIGGEST GIT!!"

He set off in a sprint back to the castle, hoping to catch her and apologise when he got to the common room.

Hermione stormed through the portrait, causing The Fat Lady an extreme fright to which she shouted shrilly after Hermione.

"Oh shut up hag!!" She yelled angrily and stormed over to a chair by the fire.

She smacked the arm of the chair fiercely as tears still ran down her cheeks, she sat down only to hear sniggers of laughter behind her, she turned in the chair and glared at Fred and George's grinning faces. George sat opposite her and leant forward smiling.

"Awwww! What's up Hermione?....Did ickle Ronnykins stand you up?" George giggled.

Fred laughed too and went and knelt next to his brother, watching Hermione amusingly. Fresh tears filled her eyes again.

"He did yes!! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Quidditch was more important yet again, but you know maybe I should have expected that!" She replied angrily but still with the same shakiness in her voice as before.

Fred and George looked at her and their smiles gradually faded from their faces.

"We we're messing Hermione...We didn't know...I'm sorry...He's a prat sometimes." Fred said wearily.

"Yeah we're sorry we upset you more..."

However George did not get to finish because the portrait had just swung open violently again and Ron came panting through. He bent over to try and catch his breath; he then went over to the chair and stood in front of it looking down at Hermione. She looked up at him, her eyes still glistening with tears. She stood up and ran up the stairs towards the girls dormitories in tears. Ron ran after her and tripped up two stairs as he wasn't concentrating. He ran along the landing that led to where Hermione was running, he could see her and was getting closer to her. However, he was too late and the door slammed shut in his face. He stopped and pressed his hands against the door, he then leant his head against it too. He felt his eyes begin to sting with tears, he knew that he had really hurt Hermione this time and knew that she was probably crying on the other side of the door. And at that very moment all he wanted to do was comfort her....but what good would it do? She hated him right now and there was nothing he could do to take away the pain and hurt that she was feeling. He wiped a few stray tears with the back of his hand.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry...I was stupid to forget." He said softly.

On the other side of the door Hermione heard Ron's voice as she slid down the mahogany door and placed her head in her shaky hands, she cried hard. She felt humiliated and let down. How could he forget! If it had have been as important to him as it was to her, he would have left Quiddicth training when it was finished instead of staying to mess around with Harry, Fred and George. She put her head against the door.

"Go away Ron!!....I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say." She said sadly. "Just leave me alone and go back to your precious Quidditch, forget about me....Just like you did before! An hour Ron...a whole hour..." She sighed hard.

Ron listened to her voice and closed his eyes crying silently. If he hadn't been so selfish, he would have remembered and got to spend time with her. He sighed and remembered how beautiful she had looked that night and cursed when he realised he may have just ruined his chances.

"I'm Sorry..." He whispered sadly as he stood up to see Harry looking at him. He just smiled sadly and walked past him heading to their own dorm. He glanced back at the door to the girls dormitories; he looked sadly back at Harry.

"I forgot about her....how much of a prat can one person be...." He turned away as new tears formed in his eyes and walked miserably back into his dorm.

Harry stood quite still for a moment and sighed as he clicked at what Ron had meant. Ron had forgotten about his meeting with Hermione, a fact that he felt slightly responsible for, as it was he who had made him stay and mess about after training. And now Hermione wouldn't speak to Ron. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a bad day for both Ron and Hermione. Ron would be feeling extremely guilty and Hermione would be extremely hurt and upset. As he walked into the door that Ron has wandered silently into, he only hoped that his two best friends would work things out and be happy.

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny just like the previous day. However, Hermione awoke far from feeling bright and sunny; she pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of her bed looking out of her window at the grounds below. She stood up and sighed as she started to get changed. She stared at herself in the mirror, she knew that in just a few minutes she'd have to go downstairs and face Ron, and judging by the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was not something she should look forward too.

Across the hall Ron had woken in much the same as Hermione. Miserably. He was still feeling guilty for letting Hermione down, and extremely angry at for hurting her again. He heaved himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom; he looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. After washing his face and brushing his teeth he walked back into the dormitory and changed quickly before heading to the door still feeling extremely sick.

Both dormitory doors opened at the same time and Ron and Hermione stepped onto the landing. They looked at each other and stared for what seemed like a lifetime. Ron blushed and looked down as Hermione backed back into her dorm a little.

"Morning Ron..." She mumbled before tuning around and slamming the door shut behind her.

Ron watched the door slam much like it had the night before and felt useless. He would go and talk to her but then again she'd probably rather eat dragon dung than spend a second with him right now. He trudged half-heartedly down the stairs and saw Harry and Neville waiting for him. He smiled sadly.

"Right....food...Lets go...."

He looked back down at his feet and walked sadly down to breakfast with Harry and Neville throwing cautious looks at him as though they was afraid to speak in case Ron exploded at them. Ron noticed this and hated how awkward he must be making them feel. He looked up.

"You can talk to me you know....I'm not going to bite your heads off." He said wearily. "I was a stupid idiot last night and I'm paying the price for that now guys....I don't need the silent treatment from you two as well...its bad enough Hermione hates me..."

He looked sadly at them both as all three of them sat at Gryffindor table. Harry and Neville both helped themselves to 'Wizard Crunchies', Ron however sat down and rested his chin on the table top. Harry looked at him.

"Ron, come on mate....you'll work it out and you never know something may finally happen between you two." He said gently.

"Harry's right....you two....your just perfect for each other....she'll come around." He added reassuringly through a mouthful of cereal.

Ron looked at them both and managed a small smile, he looked at the door and then back at them.

"Maybe your right, I'll try and talk to her alone today...maybe she'll come round...I mean I really am sorry...did you see how gorgeous she looked..."

He trailed off as he saw the grins that had spread on Harry and Neville's faces. They giggled slightly; this made Ron laugh and blush at the same time.

"You don't have to say anything....I like her a lot ok...I messed up and I will make it up to her somehow...I will....Its just..."

He stopped as he saw them both turn and look at the doors, they looked at him and gestured their heads to the doors again, Ron turned his head and saw why they had looked at the doors in the first place. Hermione had just walked into the Great Hall with Ginny and Katie Bell; she sat at the opposite end of the table and looked as though she was fighting the temptation to look in their direction. Ginny turned to Ron and glared angrily at her brother shaking her head, then she turned back to Hermione and Katie. Slowly Hermione turned her head in Ron's direction and looked at him before lowering her eyes and turning back to Ginny, she spoke to her and Katie, who both nodded. Hermione then stood up and left the Great Hall. Ron bit his bottom lip and looked down at his feet, trying to suppress the tears he could feel stinging his eyes. He looks back up as he manages to hold them back. He smiled solemnly at Harry and Neville.

"Listen guys, do you want to go for a swim in the lake tonight....I need a break" He sighed. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after my detention with Umbridge....we can go from there...."

Harry smiled but shook his head. "I'd love to but I promised Cho I'd meet her in the library and help her out with an essay..."

Neville smiled. "I'll come and I'll get Seamus to come too. We can try and take your mind of everything." He said chirpily.

Ron nodded at them both as they stood up. They started to walk out of The Great Hall and through the entrance hall. It was a bright day and the Courtyard was already bustling with students out for a refreshing Saturday morning walk.

"Right to Hogsmeade then" Smiled Harry. "Let's see if we can cheer you up"

At this the three of them set off towards Hogsmeade in the morning sun, listening to the birds singing merrily. Ron smiled and talked along with the other two but no matter how much he tried to take his mind off Hermione, the more he thought of her pretty face. He'd have to make it up to her in some way....but how?

It was turning into a beautiful, warm summers evening as Hermione walked from the Gardens to the pathway that led to the lake. She sniffed up as she could smell the evening dew in the air. She had spent most of the day wandering aimlessly around the many areas of the castle and its surrounding grounds trying to find a meaning for everything that had gone on in the last few days. Just a few days ago, she and Ron had been nothing but friends who kept their feelings for one another secret. Now, everything was so confusing and messed up. She sat on the same rock as the previous night. She sighed to herself as she thought yet again of Ron. _I have to talk to him and hear him out about what happened....I need to talk to him. _She jumped up and was ready to run back up to the castle to try and find Ron, but when she turned around her face dropped.

"Well, Well, Well!....What do we have here? The poor mudblood all alone." Malfoy sneered.

He was stood a few feet away with Crabbe and Goyle stood by his side just like always. He was smiling evilly at her.

"Now this is a strange situation isn't it? He said as he edged closer to her. "All alone and helpless....no one to protect you this time."

He stopped inches from her and started walking forwards so that she had to move backwards towards the lake edge. Crabbe and Goyle walked up behind Draco and had callous smiles on their faces just like Malfoy's. Hermione's face became ghostly white and she felt a fear in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Malfoy had threatened to get her back one day and as she backed away into the water, splashing her clothes as the water rose, she knew that this could be the very day.

"M- Malfoy....What are you doing? She asked fearfully.

He looked viciously at her. "I am getting rid of a problem....a problem no one would miss" He grinned malevolently.

He reached out a hand as laughter broke from Crabbe and Goyle. As Draco reached out to push her into the water, Hermione lost her balance and fell backwards into the water, she banged her head on a rock that was protruding from the lake, she disappeared under the water limply. Malfoy stood for a moment and watched her disappear; he hadn't actually meant to do anything but scare her. Even though he was pure evil, he wasn't evil enough to actually take someone's life. He turned and looked at Crabbe and Goyle with a worried expression on his face, he didn't speak but was fighting an inward battle, did he save her and lose his reputation? Or just leave her to drown? He turned quickly to the pathway because he could hear voices coming towards them. Down to the lake came Ron, Neville and Seamus. Malfoy looked at them with remorse, then snapped out of whatever it was he was fighting and turned to Ron.

"I think you're missing something...."

He then ran past Ron and out of sight, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron turned around and looked dumbly at Neville and Seamus. He shook his head.

"What the bloody hell was that about?....missing something? I don't think I've....Guys what's up?"

He had become distracted by the horrified looks that had appeared on their faces. Neville's eyes were wide and Seamus's face was chalk white.

Ron....the water....look" said Seamus pointing behind Ron.

Ron turned quickly and it felt as though his heart had stopped. He could see a shape floating on the surface. He edged closer and could see a head with bushy brown hair laying face down in the water. He felt nauseous and numb.

"HERMIONE!!!" He ran into the water fully clothed and thrashed over to her limp and lifeless body, tears were running down his face. He picked her up and thrashed back to the shore as her arms flopped about beside her, her lips were blue and there was no sign of life in her at all. He laid her carefully on the floor, as Neville and Seamus rushed over to him. Ron looked down at her and shook her with tears dripping on the floor.

"Hermione....don't die back! Don't leave me!" He looked up at Neville and Seamus.

"Ron take her to the Hospital wing now....GO!" Neville Screamed. "We'll go back to the common room and tell Harry."

Ron scooped her up and held her tightly to him as he ran back towards the castle with her. She was so cold now and still wasn't breathing. He could hear Neville and Seamus running behind him, but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was get Hermione to the hospital. He was crying so heavily now that his tears were blurring his vision and he was shivering because his wet clothes were sticking to him. As he climbed the stairs he could see people staring and whispering as he ran. People were now coming out of the Great Hall after dinner.

"Move!!....Move now!!" He screamed as he forced his way through the crowd of people. He saw Neville and Seamus run up the stairs opposite that lead to Gryffindor Tower; He rushed up the stairs leading to the hospital. He ran along the corridor on the second floor, Hermione's body flailing limply in his arms. He rushed into the Wing and laid Hermione down on a bed.

"MADAME POMFREY!!! HELP PLEASE!!" He screamed at the top of his shaky voice.

Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office and gasped as she saw Hermione.

"What happened to her?!" She yelled as she ran to the bed and looked down at the lifeless Hermione.

"She....lake...Draco"

These were the only words he could mutter as Pomfrey pushed him out of the way so that she could tend to Hermione. Ron watched her as she was trying frantically to revive Hermione. His hands were shaking by his side as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Madame Pomfrey was forcing all sorts of potions down Hermione's throat; however none of them seemed to be making much of an impact on her whatsoever. Madame Pomfrey turned and shook her head sadly at Ron as tears were filling her eyes. This was it, he'd lost Hermione, she was gone and he never got the chance to tell her how he felt. He collapsed to the floor in a mass of hysterical tears.

"No!! She's not gone!....I love her!!!" he cried as he banged his fist on the floor.

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud and frantic coughing. He looked up; Hermione was spurting water out of her mouth and was coughing madly trying desperately to breathe. Ron jumped up and skidded over to her bed, he stroked her head as she continued to cough. Finally she stopped coughing and began breathing rapidly but properly. Ron sighed a huge sigh of relief. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and managed a weak smile.

"What happened?" She said hoarsely. "I remember Draco...that's it..."

Ron was still stroking her head with his shaking hand, he smiled.

"Shhh...don't think about it now ok...the important thing is that you're here and you're going to be ok."

He looked at Madam Pomfrey who was looking at him forcefully. He knew she wanted him to leave so Hermione could rest.

"Ok....you need rest so you can recover your strength. Plus I need to go and tell everyone your ok and get changed." He smiled.

"Ok....I do feel a little tired anyway." She took Ron's hand. "Thank you"

Ron smiled and nodded; he squeezed her hand and smiled at Madame Pomfrey who just smiled back. He turned around and headed out of the hospital smiling thankfully to himself. He had her back, she was ok. He sighed happily and carried on in a run back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had watched him leave she smiled before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes and noticed that it was dark all around her; she must have slept through the entire day. She slowly sat up and found that someone had brought her fresh clothes to change into. Madame Pomfrey came in and lit a few lamps. She smiled at Hermione.

"Feeling better Miss Granger?" She asked kindly. "Well if you are you can go back to your common room to your friends....and Mr Weasley of course."

Hermione nodded and changed quickly. She said thank you to Madame Pomfrey and walked out of the Hospital Wing. However, instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower she turned in the opposite direction and headed for the Astronomy Tower. She walked up the stairs and began humming softly to herself. She wanted to see Ron but needed to build up some courage first because tonight was the night she'd tell him how she felt. She reached the door to the tower and pulled the door open; she stepped inside and looked out on to the balcony. But there was already someone in there.

"I'm sorry" She said apologetically. "I didn't realise anyone was...."

The person turned around and smiled widely at her and she smiled broadly at them. It was Ron. They walked towards each other and stopped a few inches apart. Hermione looked up at him, just as he looked down at her. They both smiled.

"Are you ok?" Ron said. "You had me worried....I thought I'd...I mean we'd lost you..." He blushed.

"I'm ok...Thanks for doing what you did. If you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be here now." Replied Hermione gratefully.

Ron lifted his hand touched her cheek softly. He bit his bottom lip and looked into her eyes. She moved closer to him still and stared back up into his eyes.

"When I thought I'd lost you Hermione it killed me....I don't ever want to feel like that again....Hermione promise you won't leave me...." He stroked her cheek. "Because I....I love you." He said softly.

Hermione widened her eyes and tears filled them. She smiled at him and took hold of the hand that was on her face.

"I thought I was going to have to say that first....Ron, I love you too." She smiled happily. Ron smiled and leaned slowly in, he stopped and looked at her again, he smiled.

"You're beautiful you know that" He said.

"Ron....Shut up." Hermione Replied.

She placed her hands on the side of his face and stood on her tiptoes so she could plant a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. She felt a rush of happiness flow through her body as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pulled her close to him. He deepened to kiss as he felt her arms slide around his neck, he'd never felt the way he did at that very moment. He felt complete. He pulled back and looked at her, running a hand through her soft hair and smiled as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Well...that's definitely better than arguing" He giggled. "We've never done that before." He laughed.

She giggled. "Definitely different....but pleasantly different....so what does that mean?....the kiss that is?"

Ron smiled. "It means that I am no longer one of the only single males at Hogwarts now..." He looked at her. "I have you."

She smiled as he leant back in and kissed her once more, he pulled her close again. The kiss was more passionate this time and for once in the long time that she had known him, she felt totally content at being in Ron's presence, she felt safe at last being in his arms. They pulled apart and smiled at each other lovingly; Ron took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Fancy some dinner?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"That sounds perfect, I'm starving!" said Hermione happily.

Ron smiled as they walked hand in hand out of the tower and down the stairs that led away. They walked happily down the deserted stone steps leading to the entrance hall a few minutes later. Ron stopped and pulled Hermione around and looked at her for a moment as they reached the foot of the stairs, he brushed some hair out of her face. She looked at him and sighed at exactly the same time as he did.

"Are you ready for this?....The whole school is going to be in there and they are used to seeing us argue....This is going to be a pretty big shock for them...." Ron laughed.

"I'm ready....we have to do this sometime....but whatever happens when we walk in.....I love you." Hermione said smiling.

They both sighed deeply again and Ron kissed her one more time before taking her hand and led her to the doors, he pulled them open. As the doors opened the entire Hall turned to see who had entered. Slowly Hermione and Ron walked in hand in hand. They looked at each other and walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Ginny grinned as they walked past where she was sat and Hermione grinned back. They sat next to one another opposite a gob smacked Harry, Fred and George. Neville choked on his steak pie as he saw them. Harry grinned at them both. Ron placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder and smiled at a sneering Draco. He turned to Harry.

"Alright mate" Ron asked happily.

"Yeah....I'm fine now....much better seeing you two happy and_....together_."

Hermione just smiled and looked up at Ron who looked down at her and kissed her, much to the disgust of Fred and George, who were now making retching sounds at the couple. Ron giggled at them as Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully at them, before they both tucked into the night's fabulous feast.


End file.
